Welcome to the Future!
by Starlovers
Summary: MARs and Callings were practcing for their new Prism Jump but something goes wrong! How will MARs and Callings get out of this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: EH?!

Three years after Aira became the Prism Queen, everyone was trying out a new jump for the next Prism Show. **(MARs- 17-18, Callings-19-20)**

After a while everyone was practicing it and then MARs and Callings did their new Prism Jump at the same time.

"Let's go Aira, Rhythm." Mion said as MARs skated.

"Ok!" Aira and Rhythm said.

"Let's go!" Shou said to Callings.

"Yeah!"

Then everyone jumped at the same time.

"Sweet lovely…"

MARs was twirling in the air in a circle as the sky turned sky blue and rainbow hearts were around them.

"Super heart…"

Callings were twirling in the air two, but not in a circle, and the sky was a night time sky with stars and there was pink hearts around them.

"Rainbow Heart!"

"Shower!"

They both did a Prism Jump at the same time but something happened!

All of a sudden the space was black with nothing except for MARs and Callings.

"W-What's going on?!" Rhythm said as everyone was floating in the air.

"I-I don't know!" Aira said.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and everyone started to fall into the bright light.

"KYAA!" MARs screamed.

"Aira!"

"Rhythm!"

"Mion!"

Then Shou grabbed on Aira's hand, Hibiki grabbed on to Rhythm's hand, and Wataru grabbed on to Mion's hand.

"Everyone, grab each other's hand and don't let go!" Shou shouted as he grabbed on to Hibiki's hand.

Everyone formed a circle as they were holding hands and then the bright light swallowed everyone.

_(At the City)_

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

MARs and Callings were all of a sudden falling from the sky and landed on the ground really hard.

"Ouch!" Everyone said.

"Where are we?" Mion said as she got up and looked around.

Then everyone got up too and looked around and saw that they were in front of Pretty Top and was near the ocean.

"Um, are we outside of Pretty Top?" Rhythm said confused.

"But we were practicing for our Prism Jump **in **Pretty Top." Aira said.

Then the people around them were looking at them and were whispering to each other.

"Hey, hey is that MARs and Callings?!"

"No way and besides they look much younger than now."

"But… they look exactly like them when they were young!"

"But shouldn't they be practicing for a new Prism Show right now?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Hey what's happening?!" Mion said in anger.

"Calm down, Mion!" Wataru said while calming her down.

"BUT…!" Mion said.

"Wataru is right Mion, for now we should figure out what's going on." Shou said.

Then a woman who was wearing a white dress and a white hat with a purple ribbon walked towards them and then stopped and looked at them for a long time.

"Um, what is it?" Rhythm said while looking at the lady.

"I, I'm not dreaming right?" The women said.

"What is it?" Aira said walking toward her.

Then the woman took off her hat revealing her long hair and her face.

…She looked exactly like Aira but had longer red hair up to her waist and she looked more beautiful, they looked like twins.

"!?"

Everyone was shocked.

**I MADE A NEW STORY HURRAY! _Celebrates_**

**I just LOVE Pretty Rhythm Aurora Rising Dream and Dear My Future and I heard that there will be a third season but I'm not interested if there is no MARs of Callings!**

**And I also think that it'll be a new character and different stuff! NOOOOOO!**

**DON'T CHANGE THE ORIGINAL! (I'm sorry for my arguing too much I just don't like it in my opinion! Sorry!)**

**And I made this short so, please tell me how this is and I'll make more if you want to!**

**Who is this woman who looks exactly like Aira and where are MARs and Callings?! WHAT HAPPENED!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Legend and WHAT?!

It was silent until everyone shouted, except for the woman who looks like Aira.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's go to my house for now since people will be suspicious if they see you." The woman said smiling.

"Ok." Everyone said or nodded.

_(In a house)_

"Would you like some tea?" the woman asked.

"Sure." Everyone said as they sat down on a couch in the living room.

Then everyone was looking around the house which was clean and neat.

After fifteen minutes, the woman came out with a tray that has six teas on it and she gave them to everyone.

"Thank you very much." Aira said as she drank her tea.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened to you?" the woman asked.

"Um…"

"Ah! That's right I haven't introduced myself. My name is Harune Aira." The older Aira said.

"Eh?! Then are we in the future?!" Mion said.

"Yes that's right but first can you please tell me what happened?" Older Aira said.

Then everyone told the future Aira what happened.

"Hm, I see but I thought that was a legend." Future Aira said.

"What legend?" Rhythm asked.

"Long time ago there was a legend that if two groups perform an Prism Jump at the same time, then it will cause a problem with time meaning that you will either go to the past or the future." Future Aira said as she drank her tea.

"S-So that means that we gone to the future because we did a Prism Jump at the SAME TIME?!" Rhythm said in panic.

"Yes and probably you went in time in eight years." Future Aira said.

"Eight years?!" Shou said.

Then the door opened and there were two boys and two girls.

"Hey Aira we need to practice right now for our Prism Show!" the girl with orange hair said as she smiled.

"Oh, Rhythm-chan, ok I'll come right now." Future Aira said.

"…Um Aira." Future Rhythm said.

"Yes Rhythm-chan?" Future Aira said.

"… WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE AND WHY DO THEY LOOK LIKE US?!" Future Rhythm shouted as she pointed at younger MARs and Callings.

"Rhythm, can you please calm down?" A man said who was next to Rhythm.

"But isn't suspicious that they look like us, Hibiki?!" Future Rhythm said.

"Um, I'll tell the whole thing right now and let me introduce them now." Future Aira said.

"These people are us and they came from the past." Future Aira said.

"EHHHHHHH?! REALLY?!" Future Rhythm said.

"Yes." Future Aira said.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." Aira said smiling.

"… I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Future Rhythm said as she passed out.

"H-Hey Rhythm!" Hibiki said as he holds Rhythm who passed out.

"Huh, Mion where is Shou?" Future Aira asked.

"Oh, Shou? He's in the Prism Stone to create some designs." Future Mion said.

"Then let's hurry up and go." Future Aira said.

"Oh yeah do you want to come with us?"

"Is it okay?" Mion said.

"Of course and we are in a hurry right now so let's go now." Future Aira said as she smiled.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

_(In Pretty Top)_

Everyone somehow managed to get in Pretty Top without all the fans surrounding them and they were on the rink after they changed their clothes except for the younger MARs and Callings.

Then after ten minutes, Future Shou came in with a girl?!

"Good Morning!" The girl said as she smiled.

The girl who was with Future Shou has black hair that went up to her back and was tied in a two low ponytail by purple ribbons, black eyes, a yellow dress with white flowers, white high heels, and wore a short white sweater.

"Oh, good morning Hana." Everyone said smiling.

But even though Future Aira was smiling as usual, she looked kind of sad.

Then when Future Shou and Hana were walking towards the Future everyone, he saw a younger version of Aira and stopped walking.

"Um, who is this?" Future Shou asked everyone.

"O-Oh these are people who are dressing up like us when we were younger eight years ago!" Future Rhythm said.

"Eh? What are you talking abo-" Rhythm said but soon Future Rhythm and Mion dragged everyone outside leaving Future Shou and Hana confused.

"What's wrong-" Shou said but was being glared by Future Hibiki and Wataru not to say anything.

Shou was silent after that.

_(With Future Rhythm, Mion and Younger Aira, Rhythm and Mion)_

"H-Hey what's wrong?" Rhythm asked.

"Um, we didn't want to tell you this well for you Aira." Future Rhythm said.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"You saw that girl Hana right?" Future Mion said.

"Yeah, so?" Mion said.

"That girl is Shou's girl friend now." Future Rhythm said with a sad face.

"Eh?" Aira said shocked.

**STOP! And I know I didn't update for a long time sorry!**

**So everyone was sent to the future by a legend?! And that girl Hana is Future Shou's GIRL FRIEND?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE YOUNG AIRA AND SHOU?! And sorry if this is short!**

**PLEASE UPDATE, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Staying at the Future's Home! (Lame title)

Past Callings were sitting down and was still confused of what was happening.

First Future Shou comes with a girl name Hana, and then future MARs took Mars with them outside, and now everyone was quiet waiting for the girls.

Future Aira was practicing on the ice waiting for them.

Then the girl Hana spoke to past Callings.

"Um, why are all of you cosplaying as Callings and MARs?" Hana said.

"B-Because…um." Shou was stuttering and couldn't think of any ideas.

"It's because they are a huge fan of us and they even went that far to cosplay us! _**Right~!**_" Future Wataru said with a dark aura around him.

"Y-Yeah…" Callings said afraid "a little".

"Anyways who are you?" Shou asked Hana who they never met in their time.

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself! I'm Hana, 25 years old! And you are?" Hana said.

"I…I am Shotaro! And these are Hibino and W-Waratan!" Shou said nervously.

But Wataru wasn't happy at all since his name sounds weird and Hibiki's name sounds like a girl's name to him.

"Wait a minute, isn't Waratan at bit too far?" Wataru said with anger in his voice.

"Anyways! It seems like the girls are done talking!" Future Hibiki said as everyone's attention was at the door that opened and the girls who were finished talking.

"Geez what took you so long?" Shou said as he walked to Aira who was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh s-sorry! We were t-talking about n-nothing!" Aira said with a smile.

But Mion, Rhythm and the Future Mion and Rhythm were worried about Aira since they told her that Hana was Shou's girlfriend.

"Um, we should practice right now so… you can practice in a different room or wait for us, okay?" Rhythm said as she whispered to them.

"Ok."

Then Future Rhythm and Mion joined with Future Aira who was practicing a little on the ice.

"We should go to! Let's go Shou, Hibiki!" Future Wataru said as he and Future Hibiki went on the ice.

"Sorry, but I have to go practice now." Future Shou said as he held Hana's hand.

"I-It's okay! And hurry up for our date after~!" Hana said while blushing.

Both Aira were looking at them with sadness in their eyes but no one noticed because future MARs and Wataru and Hibiki were practicing.

And everyone (past) was going to a different ice rink to practice and figure out how to go back to their time.

Then what future Shou did to Hana gave both Aira a pain in the heart.

Future Shou gave Hana a kiss near the lips!

"!"

_My… my heart hurts but why? _Aira thought as she put her hand on her chest and walked away to where everyone was.

Future Aira was also feeling the same way.

_I know that they are a couple but why? Why won't these feelings for Shou-san disappear? _Future Aira thought as she looked at the happy couple.

On the other side of the couple's "world" they were embarrassed because they almost did a kiss.

"Um, I should go now." Future Shou said.

"O-Okay." Hana said still red.

Then future Shou went on the ice and joined with his group.

Hana sat down on the seats looking at him while blushing.

Future Aira's hands, which were holding on to the bottom of her skirt, tightened.

_(With MARs and Callings)_

"Okay we should also practice too!" Mion said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said smiling except for Aira.

Shou noticed Aira not being herself.

_Aira…_ Shou thought looking worried.

After hours of practicing MARs and Callings did the same jump they did at the same time but when they did it again, it didn't work!

Then everyone was tired and Rhythm fell on the ice.

"Rhythm?!" Hibiki said panicking as he picked her up worried.

But as soon as he saw her face, she was sleeping like a child.

"Meat~!" Rhythm said in her sleep.

Hibiki sweat dropped but carried her in bridal-style while blushing.

Then he noticed everyone was staring at him with a smile.

"W-What is it?" Hibiki said blushing.

"Nothing~!" Everyone said.

But again Shou notice Aira wasn't saying anything that much and didn't even smile like her usual ones.

"Ho~! Nice move!" A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Future Rhythm grinning at them and Hibiki blushed harder.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Hibiki said.

"It's okay! Hibiki and I are couples already though~!" Future Rhythm said with her tongue sticking out with a smile.

"Oh I see so you guys are a… WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Everyone shouted so loud except for Rhythm who was amazingly still asleep.

"Yep you heard what I said! I'm Hibiki's girlfriend so is Wataru and Mion~!" Future Rhythm said "spoiling" their future's for them.

"W-W-Wataru and I, a couple?!" Mion said shocked and was blushing.

Wataru was also blushing too.

"Geez, did you have to tell them?" Future Hibiki said as he held future Rhythm's hand.

"H-Hibiki! Why are you here?" Future Rhythm said.

"I had a feeling you would tell everyone about the future and ruin everything." Future Hibiki said with a sigh.

"Ha?! What is that suppose to mean?!" Future Rhythm said pouting like a child.

"Nothing~." Future Hibiki said as he smiled at her and winked too.

Future Rhythm blushed.

Everyone was amazed at Rhythm and Hibiki who were going to be a couple in the future but Rhythm was still sleeping.

"But… where are we supposed to stay?" Wataru said.

"Oh yeah." Everyone said.

It was night time already and it was getting late.

"I've got an idea but first call Mion, and Shou." Future Rhythm said with an evil smile that did not sound good.

"Um, okay but Hana should be on a da-"

Then Future Rhythm put both of her hands to the side of his face and pulled him closer to her face.

"!"

Everyone was shocked.

Then Rhythm woke up and saw everyone's red faces and sweat dropped.

"Hm? What's wrong every…one…" Rhythm said as she saw what was in front of her.

It was her future self kissing the future Hibiki!

Then Rhythm fainted turning really dark red like an apple with steam coming out of her and fainted.

"Eh!? Rhythm?!"

"Hey Rhythm grab a hold of yourself!"

"Rhythm-chan!"

Aira, Mion and Callings were shocked but Rhythm was more shocked that she fainted and they tried to wake her up.

But!

What they didn't know was that future Rhythm was actually just putting her face in front of her boyfriend~! **(Yeah, F Rhythm's back was turned to everyone and I'm going to make the f for future sometimes)**

"Um, Rhythm." Future Hibiki said while blushing still standing with that position.

"Sorry! I had too!" Future Rhythm said blushing too.

_(Few Minutes Later)_

Future Rhythm and Hibiki apologized to everyone for seeing their (fake) kiss.

Then future Mion and Shou came in the room.

"What is it you want?" F Mion said as she and Shou came in.

"Um, I want these two to stay with you!" F Rhythm said as she pushed Wataru and Mion too her.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Future Mion shouted shocked.

"And I want you to take care of these two okay!" Future Rhythm said a she grabbed Aira's and Shou's hand and pushed them to Future Shou.

"EH?!"

"Oh and you guys will be coming with me!" F Rhythm said to Hibiki who carried the red Rhythm ignoring Future Mion and Shou.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Future Mion and Shou shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry! It's just that they came here from America and they don't have a place to live so… please!" F Rhythm said putting her hands together.

"Sigh, fine okay." Future Mion said.

"Fine." Future Shou also said sighing.

"Thank you!"

After that everyone went home and first will be with Future Shou, Aira and Shou.

They were walking to Future Shou's house and it was silent until F Shou spoke.

"So what's your name?" F Shou asked Aira.

"Huh?"

"I know his name but I don't know yours." He said.

"Well, it's Ai nice to meet you." Aira said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Ai." F Shou said smiling.

Then they reached to future Shou's house.

**STOP! I'm sorry but I'm going to stop here! I'M SORRY! AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS I PROMISED ON MONDAY OR SUNDAY! I'M VERY SORRY! (Bows Down) I had to study for a test yesterday (Thursday) I had FOUR quizzes today! (Science, Math, ELA, and SS) And I had a project due on Tuesday! (Or was it Mon?) I ALSO HAVE PROJECTS DUE NEXT WEEK! I'm doomed! (I'm sorry for saying too much! But I hope you can understand and I MIGHT update some of my stories tomorrow since its Saturday tomorrow! Hurray!)**

**So… um well I don't have much to say but you get the whole story!**

**What will happen next?! ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
